User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Archive Actor articles Hi. I've been gone for a while and I just noticed the duty roster. I never like writing episode summaries, so I was wondering if there was a similar list for actors? I'd really like for every person who ever acted in Star Trek to have a really good article. Tough Little Ship 14:33, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That's strange, Vedek Dukat suggested the same thing to me in a private IM conversation, lol! Um... at the moment, there is no such list, although I am tempted to start one. In fact, I think I just might do that later tonight. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:48, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Borg Queen Hi Shran, I have a question about the quoting I used in this article. I found it when browsing through the MA:MoS and based on that I changed the quotes. Does the line and single word not qualify as a quote like its described in the MoS ? -- Q 19:49, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Hmm... I didn't notice any changes in quotes in the article. You were probably right, I just didn't see that when I reverted. I apologize for that, and I'll look into it right away. :) --''See you... out there!'' From Andoria with Love 19:52, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Well, never mind. Just keep on bettering my spelling and grammer ;) -- Q 19:58, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Roger. Will do. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:00, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Featuring articles Wasn't the policy changed so they need five votes? Or was that just a proposal? Makon 05:16, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :You know... you're right. I completely forgot about that. Oh, well... reverting! :P --From Andoria with Love 05:59, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) You know... If you feature something, the vote belongs to the talk page... :-p --Memory 23:11, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Okay, I guess I'll put it there, too. :-P Thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:14, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Kenneth Tigar Hi there, Shran. Just wanted you to know what a fantastic job you've been doing recently on the actor's pages, such as Kenneth Tigar. I think the format you've come up with should eventually be applied to every actor (background info, a few links in the main text, then a list of films that he has also appeared in with other Trek guest stars, then the external links). Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:47, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Archive I think it's time for a page two of your archive. Anyway, you Nazi (that's a joke not a personal attack, because I just know someone is going to read it and go "ooh, that's not very admin-like behavior"), why'd you leave? It's kind of sad when you think about it... For most people, you'd tell them "Hey, you should check MA," but with you, it's "Psst, minimize MA for a sec." --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:28, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Vfd Hi Shran, can you check the "Temp pages" section on MA:Vfd? I think your comment referred to all suggested pages and copied your comment to each section accordingly. If this was not your intention, please remove/change your comments as necessary. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 22:02, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That's fine. I voted for each and every single one of 'em to be deleted, so it's all good. :D --From Andoria with Love 22:09, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Episode list pages Hi there, Shran. I just read what you wrote on User:Weyoun's talk page, and I agree with you. Are there templates already prepared for the Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise pages? I'm not sure if I like the mini-summary next to each episode title... and they should be standardised (if one page has it, all of them should be the same). What do you think? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:53, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Ok sounds like a plan. I'll start with season 4 then. Presumably, we'll follow the same pattern as before, naming the pages as so: Template:VOY-Season1 Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:58, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Sorry about the comment, but if we're going to use templates we should at least make it one template per series instead of fragmenting it and putting seven times the load on the server (each template is another SQL query). Weyoun 11:07, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Hmm... that's a good point, actually. I think this needs to be brought up for discussion. Ten Forward, maybe? I make a mean Samarian sunset. ;-) --From Andoria with Love 11:15, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::You do them so quickly, I've hardly had time to do the 4th one. Give me about 10 mins and they should be done. :) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:08, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Wowza, lol! If you want some advice, I went to each season's article (i.e. VOY Season 4) and copied that info and pasted it to a word document. I then had word find and replace the *'s with #'s (with a space after the numeral sign), then copied and pasted that into the edit box on MA and saved. You'll need to make adjustments for the feature-length episodes, though. Anyway, whichever way is more comfortable/preferred by you is fine by me; there's no rush. Good luck! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:15, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::But those templates are supposed to be used on the season pages as well, I think. We need to have one template per season in that case. I also think that the server load is not that excessive for simple templates like that. -- Cid Highwind 11:10, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :All done now. Those templates should be useful in those two places. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:19, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I've done the season pages. Don't the seasons need to be separated by headings, like on the other series pages? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:28, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::No probs. It was fun! If you ever need someone to do something, you can usually count on me to be free. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:34, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Page move revert Hey Shran, I added a comment on User talk:Sci. I believe that, if the correct form of a title was given, we should use that one for the article, even if we keep the shortened form as a redirect and even use it most of the time for links. Also, I think it isn't necessary to discuss each and every page move, or immediately revert those that haven't been discussed. In this case, it wouldn't have hurt to keep the page under its new title for some time and start a discussion instead. Just an idea, because we had some concerns voiced about revertions in the last days and weeks. -- Cid Highwind 11:14, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Oh, I'm not the infallible final authority on anything here, so if you think something needs to be discussed, please do ;) -- Cid Highwind 11:24, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) The Last Christian I called the Phased Polaron Beam powerful and deadly as it was still able to pierce the shields of the other Alliance ships (earlier on the page), but it is ineffective against Borg Shields due to their regenerative Shielding(page labled Regenerative Shields) - :I didn't say I doubted the veracity of your claims, but we need to know the episode or movie in which the weapons proved ineffective against the Borg. Please see Memory Alpha:Cite your sources for more info. --From Andoria with Love 04:50, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hornblower article Howdy Shran. I've rewritten this article, including another citation (from Nick Meyer's Wrath of Khan commentary). Since you put up the pna-cite, I was hoping you'd take a second look and consider it's removal. If not, I'd like to hear what you think. Thanks! Aurelius Kirk 09:05, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Hi Shran, I'm not sure if you're interested in my POV, but I reckon the main bulk of this Hornblower article should be moved to a background section, and then links to things in the Trek universe should be added, such as the ships USS Sutherland and USS Horatio. What do you think? Maybe we could also merge this article with the Horatio Nelson page. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:45, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::At least the resultant article would have more Trek references... :) I reckon, we should keep the Nelson article, but put the background section of Hornblower at the bottom of the page in a background section, then put a section of the ships named after Nelson. What do you think? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:57, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Someone else just suggested the same thing. I'm happy to move it over to Nelson. Aurelius Kirk 10:22, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) A few older articles did have links to a non-existent Hornblower page. That's what got me started in the first place, and I added a few more from articles mentioning Hornblower. Should those links (like Horatio disambiguation)be disabled or re-directed?Aurelius Kirk 10:22, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC)